What's an Idol?
by fanficnugget
Summary: This was it - Rise Kujikawa's comeback concert after a yearlong break. But wait... what's this about being nervous? Random one-shot.


" _Deep breaths, girl. You've got this…"_

With an exhale of air, she began fidgeting with her outfit. Was everything where it was supposed to be? It was a new, and rather excessive outfit, even by her standards. The wardrobe guys insisted the more things that they could stuff onto it, the better. The light coming off of the various places with reflective material on the outfit could pass as either really flashy or just… really obnoxious. Even so, the outfit did its job – it had become cuteness personified for the person wearing it.

" _Is there an extra highlight color in my hair like last time?"_ With a pass of her hand, she carefully made sure. First, the copper red hair on her head, and then the two gravity defying pigtails on each side of her head. _"Nope, just my plain old red hair! It's a bit too stiff though. I'll have to ask the hairstylist to maybe tone down the hairspray a little bit."_

The red haired girl inhaled and exhaled once more. This was it. After a yearlong absence, it was time for her to take the idol world by storm once again! Though… no matter how much she denied it, she was nervous. Stomach turning nervous.

Wait. Nervous? Her? No way. It doesn't make sense, she thought. She's the famous Japanese teen idol Rise Kujikawa! Or Risette, as most of her fans call her. She's practiced weeks and weeks on end- more than ready for her comeback! And yet, here she is in her dressing room. Nervous.

Rise glanced around before she slumped back into her chair. Her dressing room was filled with various gifts from fans all around the country, wishing her good luck with her comeback concert. Balloons, flowers, fanart – even teddy bears! She had a pretty good idea where a certain strange looking red and blue miniature bear came from, though…

Before she knew what happened, Rise had raised her hands, clasping them together in front of her. An old instinct had kicked in. _"Pers-"_ Quickly realizing what she was doing, she tossed her hands back down. That's not how that works, Rise grimaced. This was the real world. It had been a while since the last time she's done that, anyway…

Rise turned to the lone photo on her desk, looking at it. A group of eight young teenagers were huddled close to one another with short people in the front row, and taller people in the back. It just so happened that all of the guys of the group, save for one blond "bear" of a guy, were all in the back, smiling and winking. To the untrained eye, the photo was simply a group photo. To Rise, it was a miracle... in more ways than one. _"It's a miracle that we even managed to get a good picture of us all that day! Stupid Teddie…"_

" _Naoto-kun was deeeeefinitely getting tired of taking the group picture over and over again_." Rise couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the look on her friend's face, slightly hidden by her signature blue cap. The look on Detective Prince's face was her trademark look she normally used in response to the group's shenanigans (mainly Teddie's). Unbearable bear puns too (also Teddie).

" _Even Yukiko-senpai was getting worn out too,"_ she noted, looking at the uncharacteristic slight frown on the slender girl's face. _"After we managed to take this though…"_ A bittersweet smile crept onto Rise's face as she began reminisce.

She stared at the bleached blonde haired guy smiling in the back row. "What did Kanji say again after this?" Rise said aloud to herself, clearing her throat. "' _See? A real brawl doesn't begin until your back's against the wall!'_ " Her best Kanji impression yet, she thought, smirking.

" _Oh Kanji… he sounded so proud about it too, until Yosuke-senpai told him otherwise. 'Dude, for the last time, we aren't in a brawl!' And then Yukiko-senpai was gone after that in another one of her giggling fits."_ Rise furrowed her brows a bit. _"All of us did, actually… We just laughed, and laughed."_

Her thoughts eventually fell to the charismatic grey haired teen in the back row of the photo. Rise sat in silence for a moment, as her mind went seemingly back in time…

" _An idol isn't some doll in a window being held up for public display. I think it means somebody who can endure things and stand their ground, no matter which way they're pushed. And even though many things may not go my way, and I may be troubled, swept off my feet and get lost…"_

" _I won't lose."_ With a nod, she suddenly rose from her chair, looking into the mirror in front of her. She could feel the confidence coursing through her.

And without another moment of hesitation, Rise walked out of the room, her heels echoing down the backstage hallway. Eventually at the end nearest the opening to the stage, stood her manager, Inoue.

"Rise-san! The show's about to begin, ready for your comeback?" Inoue asked.

" _I have to protect the smiles of the people who are precious to me. That's the resolve I found after meeting all of you."_

Rise nodded and accepted words of good will from Inoue and the stage crew before stepping on out onto the stage.

" _And when I smile on TV, I'm smiling for you. So you smile too, Senpai."_ With a smile, Rise faced the crowd.

Her bubbly voice echoed through the concert hall: "Heeeey everyone! Risette here! Miss me?" The roar of the crowd was a deafening cry of affirmation. "I've definitely missed all of you, so let's get started!"

* * *

Admittedly, I feel as though I rushed the ending quite a bit. It could have been done much better, in my opinion. Regardless of that, I hope you enjoyed this week's one shot! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
